


she's not You

by acneguitarist



Series: michaeluke [Dialogue] [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Its ao cute tht i made my mum read it, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Multi, back&forth dialogue, its2am, muke is Alive, muke is not dead, mukeke, no joke, read this, serie$ yh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acneguitarist/pseuds/acneguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke: "she's far more attractive than I could ever hope to imagine. She's decent in class. And you guys make a handsome couple. So, what is it? What's wrong with her?"</p><p>Michael: "She's not you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's not You

**Author's Note:**

> soThis is back&forth dialogue between MichaelAndLuke™. im making ths a Series so there will b more of this and i will continue [not like in chapters but like separate fics BUt theyre still tied together-A series ya get?] this and if im honest i actually quite like this one likee i re read it so much times iys sO cute and i am goign to cry because its 2am here and ive decided Not to wait until morning to post this.
> 
> p.s. these arent Texts. this is like IRL~Convos. I HATE text fics.
> 
> p.p.s. each post under the series Arent affiliated with one another like.E.g. this fic has nothing to do with the next one ill b posting under this series. i suck at explaining. But basically.

Luke: "hey! you! Michael!"

Michael: "yes?"

Luke: "what's your problem?"

Michael: i have a problem?"

Luke: "yes, mr. Perfect, you do and it's pissing me off."

Michael: "i think you've got the wrong guy. i'm not mr. Perfect. i'm michael clifford."

Luke: "you're funny. now cut to the chase."

Michael: "i have no idea what you're talking about."

Luke: "don't pretend you don't know what you did."

Michael: "soz, i'm not psychic."

Luke: "you're very fucking frustrating you know that?"

Michael: "oh, i'm frustrating? what about you? youve been avoiding me all week."

Luke: "shutup. you avoided me first."

Michael: "because when i asked you to go out with me on a Date you said no."

Luke: "well...it's because you had literally just broken up with your beautiful girlfriend like 2 hours before you decided to fess up to me and i got really mad because what kind of an asshole does that and like i'm not used to people coming up to me and...i dunno. Confessing."

Michael: "is it THAT hard to believe that i like you?"

Luke: "frankly, yes."

Michael: "but why? You're lovely, hot, fiery..."

Luke: "get that stupid unsanitary smirk off your face GOD i hate you so damn much. Flattery will get you nowhere and...What about her? How can you suddenly forget about a girl you've been dating for your whole life at high school just because of some false alarm that you 'like' me?"

Michael: "Her?"

Luke: "and we're back to this again. Face it. you were dating one of the most popular gorgeous girls in school. It's a wonder you dumped her."

Michael: "i did it for you."

Luke: "that's why it's a wonder."

Michael: "i find it honestly amusing that you get great marks in class, but when it comes to relationships-"

Luke: "I'm clueless, right?"

Michael: "frankly, yes."

Luke: "Don't mock me. That's not nice."

Michael: "nor is rejecting people."

Luke: i'm cautious. Like I said, she's popular, I'm not. She's far more attractive than I could ever hope to imagine. She's decent in class. And you guys make a handsome couple. So, what is it? What's wrong with her?"

Michael: "Do you really want to know?"

Luke: "It is why I asked."

Michael: "hah. It's a secret."

Luke: "how very mature."

Michael: "hm."

Luke: "what is it? What's her problem, then?

Michael: "She's not you."

**Author's Note:**

> :^]


End file.
